


Raincheck

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Job, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Promptober, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: This is just a short drabble I made with Cas and Dean being Hogwarts students and getting caught... erm... celebrating... under the bleachers. Written for Destiel Promptober 2018. *waves at moderators* Enjoy!





	Raincheck

“We are the champions, weee are the chaaaampions!”

 

“Dean, what are you doing? What are you singing?”

 

Several other students started joining in. Dean beamed, the reveal of halfbloods and muggleborns leaving the purebloods in utter confusion. 

 

“No time for losers, ‘cause we are the champions,” Dean belted. “...Of the wooooorld!”

 

Cas was the longsuffering Hufflepuff friend anyone would want. He was absolutely sure Dean took his patience for granted ninety nine percent of the time. At least he didn’t have to hang out with Gabriel and his Slytherin friends. Nope. Instead, he was with Dean and his obnoxiously victorious Gryffindor Quidditch team.

 

Everyone was filing out of the field, except Dean, it would seem. He had grown quiet and slipped behind one of the bleachers. He motioned for Cas to sneak over, when the coast was clear.

 

Hogwarts was not relationship friendly. No school was, really, especially for seventh year students. All of a sudden your professors are harping on you about being a role model and insisting that you take the younger ones under your wing. Why, though? After years of the same old hallways and being away from family for so long, one deserves a year to think about life after college and occasionally blow off some steam with your boyfriend.

 

Cas was a little more patient and met Dean under the bleachers with understated, calm kisses. Dean, high on adrenaline, smashed their faces together and insisted that his tongue be inside Cas’ mouth. Cas had promised a little reward if his team won the match, and Dean wasn’t about to let Cas forget a deal like that. Breaking the kiss, Dean gently pressed down on Cas’ shoulders until he sunk to his knees.

 

“You can’t make as much noise as last time; someone is going to hear you,” Cas warned while lowering Dean’s pants.

 

“The only reason someone heard me was ‘cause someone was looking for me!” he defended, still taking deep breaths from the win and impromptu Queen concert. “I told that girl I wasn’t interested in her! Is she blind? You and I don’t exactly keep our relationship a secret.”

 

“I think someone might have put a spell on her,” Cas suggested.

 

“Nah, she’s definitely just crazy -- oh god, Cas,” Dean’s eyes rolled back at the welcomed touch of Cas’ mouth on him. He reached into Cas’ dark hair and thrusted lightly into his mouth. He was half hard just imagining this while waiting for Cas to steal away. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Deeeeean,” a feminine voice rang out beyond the Quidditch field.

 

Cas slid off Dean’s length with a groan. “Is that really her again?”   
  


“Okay, so you were right, she’s definitely under a spell,” Dean grumbled as he put his pants back on.

 

“Oh Dean, you really should pick a different hiding spot than last time,” she giggled, her voice closer.

 

Cas jumped to his feet and ran out the opposite end with Dean, who was still adjusting himself along the way. He could think of at least a dozen girls who would want to to play a prank like that on Dean, especially considering his way with girls the first couple of years following puberty. It was probably the one Dean left to be with him, but it would take him no time at all to find out for sure.

 

After narrowly escaping, the two stopped right off the trail to hide and laugh. It was time they got back anyway; Dean’s teammates would want their most boisterous player to thoroughly rub their victory in Slytherin’s face. Dean smacked a kiss on Cas’ cheek and decided that the make-up session wouldn’t be nearly so one-sided. Why should it be, when Cas had the wherewithal to tolerate him?

 

“So,” Dean shrugged, “raincheck?”


End file.
